1. Field of the Invention
This application discloses and claims embodiments generally related to prefabricated modular structures, and more particularly, to modular ornamental structures and methods for constructing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a number of different types of modular concrete structures, such as buildings, walls for buildings, retaining walls, vaults for storing safety deposit boxes and reserve money, fireplaces, and the like. Most of these structures are formed of concrete and/or metal, many of which are made up of a series of standard and non-standard panels, and contiguous individual piles or panels to form a continuous structure. Common methods of fabricating the panels or piles is by using a fixed mold which typically contains reinforcement elements that become part of the cast product and impart additional tensile strength to the cast concrete. The panels are assembled by incorporating assemblage methods and devices which include locking mechanisms integrated with a raceway system, ram-lock and cam-lock devices, adjacent panels welded together, connective frame members, and interlocking joint structures.
However, the art does not appear to disclose the combination of features disclosed herein, specifically, a plurality of framework supporting decorative panels, the framework interconnected collectively so as to form a modular ornamental structure.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for modular ornamental structures and methods for constructing the same. The development of the modular ornamental structure fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,092, issued in the name of Lopez discloses a precast modular panel suitable for forming at least a portion of a wall or other part of a building.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,286 B1, issued in the name of Heyns discloses a modular structural element which can serve as a floor, wall or ceiling.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,371 B1, issued in the name of Gardner discloses an improved modular vault panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,524 B2, issued in the name of Marks discloses modular security vault panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,941,715 B2, issued in the name of Potter discloses a prefabricated modular building component.
U.S. Patent Application no. 2007/0262001 A1, published in the name of Hansen et al. discloses a method for sorting paving stones and automating laying patterns of paving stones.
U.S. Patent Application no. 2007/0266649 A1, published in the name of Overmyer et al. discloses a special cement-like coated mobile building and process to manufacture.
U.S. Patent Application no. 2007/0286688 A1, published in the name of Bradley discloses modular steel panels for constructing retaining walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,364 B1, issued in the name of Buffington discloses a prefabricated modular, lightweight fireplace for residential or small business installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,537, issued in the name of Slaw, Sr. discloses orthogonally composite prefabricated structural members used as slabs and the method of fabricating and fastening these members to other parts of the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,800 B1, issued in the name of Longo discloses methods and apparatus for casting elongated prestressed concrete structures, e.g., utility poles of octagonal cross-section.
Consequently, a need has been felt for modular ornamental structures and methods for constructing the same. This application presents claims and embodiments that fulfill a need or needs not yet satisfied by the products, inventions and methods previously or presently available. In particular, the claims and embodiments disclosed herein describe a plurality of framework supporting decorative panels, the framework interconnected collectively so as to form a modular ornamental structure, the modular ornamental structure providing unanticipated and nonobvious combination of features distinguished from the products, inventions and methods preexisting in the art. The applicant is unaware of any product, method, disclosure or reference that discloses the features of the claims and embodiments disclosed herein.